The Return Of The Partner
by Nikki-Loves-Bones
Summary: Just a way that Booth and Brennan get reunited! Set after season 7 finale
1. Chapter 1

This is set a few months after Brennan leaves Booth with Christine. Hope you like it.

It had been three months since Brennan had left Booth outside the church. Three months since he last saw the woman he loved and his daughter and it was killing him. Everyday he had the hopes that they would come home but after three months of waiting he had decided to give up hope. It killed him everyday that he wasn't with them. Every time there was a news report of a woman or baby found dead, his heart broke. He didn't go home most nights because he couldn't go home to the house he shared with her. The house they had bought together for them and their child. His child that he has cried over almost every night since they left. He had been sleeping at his office or in her office because he couldn't face the empty house that reminded him of her.

B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B

Brennan sighed as she put her daughter down in her new crib in their small apartment. She then left the room and closed the door silently as to not wake her. Brennan then walked over to the window and looked out over the night sky, wondering if Booth was doing the same. She cried every night since they left him and she knew she needed him so she grabbed her new phone and began to dial his number. Hovering over the call button, she sighed and threw the phone down onto the couch as she began to sob. After a calming cup of tea, she picked up her phone and pressed the call button.

B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B

Booth was lying on Brennan's couch in her office when his phone rang. "Booth" he grumbled and got sobs in return, Brennan didn't cry often but when she did it was powerful. "Booth" she sobbed and his heart almost stopped beating. "Bones! Baby, is that you?" he asked although knowing full well that it was. "Booth, I miss you, I need you, Christine needs you, I was wrong to leave but I didn't want to lose you or her because I love you both so much" she cried into the phone. "Oh Bones! Where are you? I'll come and get you. I need you and love you too. We'll fight Pelant together. We can do anything as long as you're here with me" he pleaded.

B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B

Angela had been just around the corner from her home when she realised that she had forgotten something in her office and had to turn back. She had walked into the lab when she saw Brennan's office light on but she already knew who was in her best friend's office. She walked over to the office when she heard Booth talking to someone on the phone. She listened carefully to the conversation and heard Booth say Bones! "Booth is that her on the phone" Angela said as she barged into the office. "Angela Stop!" Booth shouted as she pulled the phone from him. "Bren I need you to come home" she said as she walked out of the office with the phone and into her own office with Booth stunned into staying where he was. "Brennan he needs you, he hasn't slept in the house since you left. He stays in your office almost every night" Angela said with a trace of tears in her voice. "Ange I know but I really need to speak to Booth. I miss his voice and I…" Brennan broke off with tears. "I can't sleep more than an hour or two because I'm cold and lonely and I need his arms around me because I'm not strong enough for myself and I'm not strong enough for Christine and I just need Booth Now!" She said with desperation and she sounded defeated.

B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B

Booth was in shock. Brennan had phoned him. His Bones had called him because she needed him. He got over his shock when he remembered her saying those words "I miss you, I need you". He got up from his seat and ran after Angela to get his phone and almost broke down in tears when he saw Angela come out of her office with the phone in one hand and the other hand wiping at her puffy red eyes. She ran over to Booth and hugged him tight as she gave him the phone and left for the ladies room to freshen up. Booth held the phone to his ear and spoke gently "Bones I need to see you and come get you. Where are you?" "Oh Booth! I don't know if I can. What about Pelant? What about us? What happens if I lose you?" she broke down again and Booth wanted nothing more than to hold her close. "Bones, listen carefully to me. I'm going to get Pelant, I'm going to make sure we're safe and I'm going to make sure nothing happens to us just please come back to me. Trust me Bones" he begged. "Ok Booth, I trust you" she said and then told him her address where she was with Christine. Angela came back all freshened up and went straight to Booth where he was hanging up the phone. "Well what is going on?" she asked while trying to sound confident but failing. Booth looked at her and smiled for the first time in three months "She's coming home" and then he left to go and get the woman he loved.

So what do you think? Leave a comment and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. I wasn't sure if I was going to continue but I got a few people asking me to keep going so I might as well. I Hope you like it.

Booth sped down all the side roads he knew so that he could get to her faster. The address she had given him was three hours away if you followed the speed limit but he was too eager to get there so it wouldn't take that long. His smile had never left his face since she told him were she was. He drove faster then when he remembered the tone of her voice. He was scared that she would decide to leave before he got there and he wasn't going to risk that. He was not going to lose her again and he wanted to make sure that she knew that. All different types of scenarios began to run through his head. What is she changed her mind and ran? What if she doesn't want to come home? What if she doesn't love him anymore and just said she did out of panic? Booth banished these thoughts from his mind and focused on the road. 'I'm coming Bones, Hold on'

B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B

As soon as Brennan hung up the phone, she began to panic. What if she had done the wrong thing? She shrugged it off and ran to the bedroom. She threw a bag haphazardly onto the bed and began placing her things in it. After she was packed, she began to pack Christine's bag when there was a knock on her door. She put the bag on the bed and took a deep breath. 'It's okay Brennan, you can do this' she repeated to herself as she made her way to the door. Just as she reached the door knob, she froze.

B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B

Booth's heart was pounding in his chest as he climbed the stairs up to the address that Brennan told him. He didn't have time to wait for the elevator. He just needed to see her- The mother of his child, the woman he loved. He got to the floor that her apartment was on and started looking to find her number. He walked past several doors in search of hers, when he saw a familiar figure at her door. Max. "What the hell are you doing here Booth?" he questioned, while sounding agitated. "Max, don't start me, I mean it. Now please, get out of my way" Booth said while trying to remain calm. The last thing he wanted was for the first time that Brennan saw him in three months, he was fighting with or arresting her father. Max scowled at him and took a step back. Booth thanked him and knocked the door.

B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B

Brennan heard the knock again and decided that she needed to answer it. As soon as she opened it, her eyes flew open, Booth was there and so was her father. It looked like had to choose between them and she began to cry due to lack of sleep and overwhelming joy to see Booth. He stepped forward and placed his strong arms around her, while max moved to inside her apartment, to give them some privacy. Brennan stopped sobbing when Booth placed his hand on 'his spot' on her back. Her used his other hand to lift up her chin so he could see her eyes. As soon as he saw her eyes, he couldn't control himself any longer. He kissed her passionately, not caring that her dad was only about five steps away. Brennan responded and then broke it off after about a minute, remembering where they were. She held his hand and pulled him inside telling him it wasn't safe.

B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B

Booth turned and walked into the apartment after her and couldn't help but frown. Her place was small and nice but he couldn't help the feeling of guilt that rose inside him. Brennan noticed this and held his hand tighter and turned to look into his eyes. "Booth, I'm so sorry for everything but I cant explain now. We need to leave if we're going t go home" Brennan offered with a sad smile. Max heard this and walked over to them. "It's not safe Tempe, you need to stay away from DC" Max chided. "Max, with all due respect, I think I can take care of my family" Booth said, while trying to keep is voice level. "Dad, I need Booth. I have to be with him and Christine needs him. I have to go back. I can't sleep properly, I can't eat or drink properly and I need him. I need to have him with me, his strong arms around me and his soothing voice telling me that it will all be ok. I need him and I have to go home to Our house. Our home" she finished with tears in her eyes which caused Booth to wipe at his eyes also. He had never seen her so vulnerable before and he had seen her family leave her again, her lovers leave her, people betraying her and discrediting her, but this was different. She wasn't upset because she was abandoned or ashamed, she was upset because she didn't have her man by her side and that tugged greatly on his heart strings.

B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B

Max looked between his daughter and her partner and sighed in defeat. "Fine, but what about Pelant?" he said, mentioning the one thing stopping them from their happily ever after. Brennan sobbed once and Booth placed his arm around her waist as a sign of comfort "We are closing in on him Bones. He was in our house and we caught him on camera planting things and changing things. We're really close to getting him. Trust me, you'll be safe with me." Booth said confidently, as he gave Max a warning glare. "Ok, I'll get some of my old contacts to keep an eye on Pelant and if I get the feeling that you or my grand-daughter are in trouble…." Max left hanging because it didn't have to be finished. "Max, trust me, I'm not gong to let her get in danger with him. I love her and Christine too much to let them be apart from each other and from me" Booth said while hugging Brennan tighter to his side. "Bones, Where is my baby girl?" Booth asked shakily, wondering if she would remember him. "Be right back" Brennan told Max, as she led Booth down the small hallway, into the bedroom.

B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B

Booth was speechless when he saw his baby girl "Oh Bones! She's even more beautiful than she was last time" he said while staring at his baby. After a few minutes of silence, Booth looked Brennan in the eyes and spoke "Did you pack to leave?" he asked, scared that Max would have changed her mind. "I'm ready to leave." She said with a sad smile. "I want to go home with my baby... and my daughter" she said, trying to lighten the mood. "Bones! You always seem to surprise me. Making a joke and listening to me. Oh how you've changed" Booth said, but then regretted the last bit when he saw a hurt look in her eyes. "I'm so sorry I left Booth. I wanted to protect you and now you see me differently" she said, while turning away from him. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to his "Never ever doubt yourself Bones and as strange as it seems, I get why you did what you did. But all you need to know right now is that I love you no matter what and you are my family. You, Christine and Parker" he said while he leaned towards her mouth. She met him halfway and they shared their first kiss in three months.

B&B-B&B-B&B-B&-B&B-B&B-B&B

After their kiss, Booth smiled sadly at her and lifted her bags out t the front door while Brennan got Christine ready to leave. "Booth, take care of them. I mean it" warned Max. "Max, I've sent the last three months practically living in her office so I could be reminded of her. Trust me, she'll be safe with me" Booth said while turning off the kitchen lights. "You're a good man Booth! I want that for her" Max repeated the statement from almost four years ago. Brennan walked out o the room with Christine packed and looked Booth in the eye and stated "Let's go home". With that they said their goodbye's to Max and packed the truck, ready to go their home. "What is everyone at the Lab going to say?" questioned Brennan as they drove. "They are going to be happy you're back" Booth said reassuringly. "Okay Booth! Lets go home" and with a hold of her hand and a smile on his face, Booth drove them home.

So there's chapter two. Thanks for reading. Love it? Hate it? Let me know if you want more. x


End file.
